Food Glorious Food Pucca Style
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: The most random story I have ever written. It includes the song Food Glorious Food from Ice Age 2. XD I made this out of boredom. This is for all the Pucca and Ice Age Fans out there! I hope you laugh a lot and enjoy it! R&R please. Thank you.
1. The Cast

(Lol. I randomly came up with this idea as I watched the "Food Glorious Food" song from Ice Age 2 The Meltdown. XD It's one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I thought about Pucca at the same time for some odd reason though. So I decided to write just a really short Pucca story with the song "Food Glorious Food" in it. XDDD Here is the cast of it! I hope you enjoy the randomness! Please Review and tell me whether you think this is very random and funny. Or if you like it. Enjoy my readers!)

Food Glorious Food Pucca Style

Cast

Manny-Garu.

Ellie-Pucca.

Sid-Abyo. (Lol…)

Diego-Tobe.

Crash-Pink little digital person.

Eddie-Blue little digital person.

(The tiny blue and pink characters used as background characters and smile all the time.)

Vultures-Ninja's.

To be continued…

Here comes the next chapter! And THAT is when the true randomness starts. XD


	2. Food Glorious Food!

Food Glorious Food Pucca Style

Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Tobe, and the two tiny digital pink and blue creatures, made it into the center of the valley. The whole place was surrounded by ninja's with jetpacks on the back of them. Everyone backed away nervously, as Garu made the first response.

"There all just sitting there…watching us…" Garu nervously whispered. Abyo began to whisper next to Garu. "I wish I knew what they were thinking." Abyo whispered nervously to Garu.

A ninja stared at them in a strange look on its face. Then suddenly, it began to sing.

**Ninja:**_ "Food…glorious food. We're anxious to try it."_

The group stared at the ninja with weirded out faces, until a female ninja on its jetpack flew above them and joined in singing with the first ninja. The group crouched down as the female ninja flew above them.

**Female Ninja: **_"Three banquets a day! Our favorite diet!"_

The female ninja sang as she put her arm around the first singing ninja. Then a baby ninja popped in to join the song.

**Baby Ninja:**_ "Just picture a ninja steak, fresh, roasted or stew!"_

Then all of the other ninja's joined in the song.

**Ninja's: **_"Oh food! Wonderful food! Marvelous food! Glorious…food!"_

The ninja's formed in a line with their swords, as each one of them followed the beat by going to a left or right side. Then Pucca and the others ran off, as one of the ninja's were flying down near Abyo, and Abyo screamed in fear as they ran off.

**Ninja's: **_"Food glorious food!"_

One of the ninja's went near the two tiny digital pink and blue digital people, and made them faint as soon as he got near them. Then Pucca grabbed on to the digital characters, and had an angry red face as she growled at the ninja. The ninja then nervously backed away with an anime sweat drop.

**Ninja:** _"Plus, digital flambé."_

One of the female ninja's flew above Abyo, and tried to dive on him. Abyo kept running until he fell into mud puddle with a log below his feet. Tobe appeared with a freaked out face as the ninja's kept on singing, until he noticed that Abyo was sinking as he sat in the mud puddle. Tobe stomped on the log, and sent Abyo flying through the air.

**Female Ninja: **_"Steak served from a show-off."_

**Ninja's: **_"Including vengeance filled soup flay."_

Pucca and the others still kept running away while trying to avoid the hungry singing ninja's, above a log. The ninja's dove down under the log but they were able to activate their jetpacks. Some of the ninja's kept on diving near Pucca and her friends, as they all grunted in fear dodging the ninja's. And the ninja's continued singing as a group of four was shown in a faraway distance from Pucca and the gang.

**Female Ninja's:**_ "Why should we be fated to, do nothing but brood?"_

**Ninja's: **_"Oh food! Magical food! Wonderful food! Marvelous food!"_

The ninja's flipped their swords, and it showed the next scene of where Pucca and her friends were. Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Tobe, and two tiny pink and blue digital people, were all on a heavy tree bark sled, and they all screamed in fear as they were sliding down a huge hill.

The ninja's continued singing as the gang slowly walked across a cliff edge.

Then on another cliff, there was a river in front of them. Pucca and Garu both grabbed sticks with holes in them, and put the two tiny digital people inside both of them. Pucca and Garu blew them out of their sticks, and then were sent flying through the air. The two tiny digital people ran into one of the ninja's, and then they were covered in fake ninja spikes. The ninja's continued singing.

**Ninja's: **_"Food glorious food!"_

**Ninja's:** _"Flesh picked off the dead ones."_

The ninja's formed in a dancing marching line and continued singing. But Abyo was next to one of the ninja's and danced along to the song in his own dance moves.

**Ninja's:** _"Break right in for food!"_

**Ninja's: **_"Food will be the big one!"_

The ninja's stood on a wall of rocks and then they flew off, and had the rock's tumbling at Pucca and the gang. Pucca and Garu were rolling nervously on the rocks as they bumped into each other. Then Tobe jumped off of his tumbling rock, and landed on Pucca and Garu's heads, with his legs split apart. A cracking noise was heard as soon as Tobe's legs split apart. His voice cracked in pain, and then he had white tiny anime tear drop floods under his eyes. He also had an anime sweat drop.

As a giant rock was right behind Abyo, he was still running until Garu put his sword out, and then Abyo grabbed on to it and was pulled to them on the tumbling rocks that they were standing on. Then the two tiny digital people landed on Abyo's head while holding onto each other's hands. The pink tiny digital person was hanging on to the blue tiny digital person, as the pink one was upside down in the air.

The group continued to roll off on the tumbling rocks, as the ninja's continued singing.

**Ninja's: **_"Just thinking of juicy meat."_

**Female Ninja:** _"Inside of our tummies!" _

**Ninja's:** _"Food! Glorious food! Wonderful food! Heavenly food! Beautiful food!"_

**Baby Ninja: **_"Magical food!"_

Pucca and Garu nervously rolled down the hill on their rocks, as the others were still hanging on to each other in the same place. They finally rolled off of the hill, and fell down somewhere, and they finally split apart from each other's parts on the exciting rock ride.

The ninja's all formed into a huge circling group around each other, while hovering above Pucca and her friends.

**Ninja's: **_"Glorious…food!"_

The ninja's continued their last note, and finally stopped singing. Then they all went back to their original weird selves.

Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Tobe, and the two tiny pink and blue digital people, were all piled on top of each other on a small tree branch. They all had exhausted and flat expressions on their faces. Then Garu smiled sarcastically at Abyo, as he was hanging down from Garu's sword that was held out.

"There. Now you know what they were thinking." Garu sarcastically said. A cracking noise was heard, then the branch broke off, and Pucca and her friends fell to the ground. The ninja's then flew off with their jetpacks. Leaving the exhausted group in the valley.

THE END

I'm guessing that most of you thought that this was very random. I thought about how funny it would be if the Pucca Characters ran into this kind of situation. XD Please Review, and tell me if you liked this story, or if you thought that it was very random. Thanks a ton for reading! I appreciate it as usual! =D


End file.
